


Ser melhor

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anxiety, F/M, Tumblr Prompt, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4537512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Depois que Pepper lhe disse que está grávida, a ansiedade de Tony com relação à paternidade o mantém acordado durante a noite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ser melhor

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To be better](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4537500) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Ideia: #16 "Fiz um teste de gravidez" mandada por um anônimo. Porque eu tive duas ideias que não combinavam e não consegui decidir qual gostava mais então fiz as duas.

Tony estava parado na cozinha, sozinho no escuro. Tinha se levantado para pegar um copo d’água, mas isso tinha sido há quase uma hora. Sabia que precisava voltar antes que Pepper acordasse, não queria preocupar ela com seus problemas, especialmente agora.

O eco do que ela tinha dito antes ainda ressoava na sua mente. ‘Fiz um teste de gravidez e deu positivo! Estou grávida!’ ela tinha dito, com uma voz excitada e um sorriso no rosto. Ele quase ficou em choque ao ponde de não poder responder, mas por sorte, conseguiu corresponder a excitação dela e manter uma farsa de pura alegra. Na verdade, sua emoção primária tinha sido medo. Tony estava apavorado ao pensar em si mesmo como um pai.

A princípio, só conseguia pensar sobre o seu próprio pai. Afinal, como poderia esperar criar uma criança se nunca teve um exemplo disso na sua vida? Então percebeu que estava sendo injusto. Apesar de ser verdade que não devia nada ao seu próprio pai nesse quesito, criar uma criança é igual independente do gênero, e tinha sua mãe para puxar; também, ter a Tia Peggy e o Jarvis como modelos não prejudicava.

Mas então, oh então, então o problema que realmente o estava mantendo acordado invadiu a sua mente. Porque culpar o seu pai era mais fácil do que lidar com o fato de que suas ações eram o motivo pelo qual estava tão apavorado. Como poderia um homem com tantos esqueletos no armário esperar ser um bom pai? Em um momento como esse, tudo o que vinha à sua mente eram seus piores atos e suas consequências trágicas. Não conseguia pensar em um único momento que o redimisse, apesar de muitos existirem. Sua ansiedade era algo insidioso, apontando todas as suas falhas e não permitindo que visse qualquer de suas qualidades.

Tony estava tão absorvido por seus pensamentos que não notou Pepper até que ela o abraçou por trás e deu um beijo na bochecha dele. “Quer me dizer o que está te mantendo acordado?”

Tony colocou uma mão no braço dela e baixou o rosto para depositar um beijo nas mãos unidas dela. “Não agora, você deveria voltar para cama, vou para lá em um minutinho.” Não queria falar sobre isso, porque parte dele sabia que sua preocupação era irracional, mas ao mesmo tempo uma parte dele também temia que não fosse irracional.

“Não vou para cama a menos que você venha comigo, vamos voltar para cama.” Ela o pegou pela mão e o conduziu de volta para o quarto.

Não seria o fim desses pensamentos invasivos que o faziam questionar seu valor e sua habilidade para criar uma criança, mas ao menos por um momento se permitiu ser confortado, ainda que a mera necessidade desse conforto o fizesse sentir culpado. Não podia saber que tipo de pai seria, mas prometeu a si mesmo que seria uma pessoa melhor do que o seu eu do passado tinha sido, e um pai melhor do que o seu próprio jamais foi.


End file.
